zheung_testerfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Immortal Journey
}}Immortal Journey is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions as Spiritual warriors wielding powerful weapons. Lore : Long ago, in an ancient land, many souls gathered beneath the gods to test the limits of their power. Foolish and arrogant, brave and just, their journeys are written into the immortal pages of history... ;Gods / Demigods * * * ;Mortals * * * * * * ** * History Trials of the God Fist THE MAN CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME. He remembered his first ascent perfectly, although he was just a boy when he first reached the mythical peak in search of the God Fist. But the God Fist deemed him unworthy of any training and told the boy that he must first defeat each master in each school. Once he had done so, the boy could fight the God Fist. The boy was a young man when he returned, although the God Fist looked the same as he had before. The young man had completed his impossible task: he had spent his years fighting and had bested each master in each school. But the God Fist remained unimpressed by the young man’s incredible feats. “You must do it again,” said the God Fist, “and this time, you must be blindfolded. As long as you need mortal sight, you will be no challenge.” The young man protested, but the God Fist said no more.God Fist Lee Sin God Fist Where the Heavens Touch the Earth "The mountaintop reaches skyward; the earth reaches for the heavens. In this mountain there is a lake, and from this lake rose the Sacred Sword." - Immortal Journey The snow howls outside the window As we sit at the foot of our Master. A blue frost reflected in her eyes, Silvered light caresses her hair. Winter days freeze the mountain, Yet the melody of Spring remains. The heartwood will burn to cinders While the timeless wind beckons. Our Master sets a journey before us, To seek immortality’s secrets. For where the heavens touch the earth, Revelation will surely bloom. For where the earth greets the sky, She guards a blade of Myth. A scarlet shadow reflected in the lotus pond, And gossamer sleeves trail mystery through the wind. Metal, forged from stone hard and ancient, A thirsty blade quenched in a river of stars. Possession casts all sense into oblivion As the eight mortal sufferings are blown away. The greenwood grows fiercely And the wild flame blossoms, eager to meet fate. Riled and unpredictable, blades flash like dragons. Her elegant hand teases their destiny. Seven eyes gaze from an immortal plane, With eight facets of a heart clear and crystalline. Is there a choice of perfection; A space, between the fleeting dew and immortality?Immortal Journey God Staff The God Staff stood before a towering mountain, shrouded in dwindling twilight. He struck the earth with his staff; it answered with a soft rumble. He struck again; the rumble swelled to a roar, and shook free a storm of granite. The third strike brought silence. Silence, until a seismic shriek cracked the skies, and the mountain broke apart. “Imagine that.” The God’s audacious grin slashed the growing night. “A real weapon.”God Staff Jax Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * The whole series refers to the term , a fantasized subset of genre. * Immortal Journey is part of the same universe as Lunar Revel skins. * There are three known powerful weapons: ** Ancient Jade Sword ( ). Currently persued by Master Yi and Fiora. ** God Staff ( ) ** Sealed Blade ( ). Sealing Talon's power inside. * A gold dragon spirit appears in three skins: , and ** This can be , as he were a dragon king and now mortal. ** Irelia summons the dragon in her recall. The dragon also shows some resistance, hinting at the story between Irelia and Talon. ** Morgana also summons the dragon in her recall. She lost her dragon and mourn. This may hint that Irelia have stolen the dragon by sealing Talon. ** Nami summons the dragon in her ultimate. ** Both Morgana and Nami has spells with water effects. This may hint the "dragon king of the south seas". |-| Skins= Fiora SoaringSwordSkin.jpg|Soaring Sword Fiora Irelia DivineSwordSkin.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Janna SacredSwordSkin.jpg|Sacred Sword Janna Jax GodStaffSkin.jpg|God Staff Jax Lee Sin GodFistSkin.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Master Yi EternalSwordYiSkin.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Morgana MajesticEmpressSkin.jpg|Majestic Empress Morgana Nami SplendidStaffSkin.jpg|Splendid Staff Nami Riven ValiantSwordSkin.jpg|Valiant Sword Riven Riven PrestigeValiantSwordSkin.jpg|Valiant Sword Riven Prestige Edition Talon EnduringSwordSkin.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Lee Sin - Skin Teaser God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Divine Sword Irelia| VFX Folio Enduring Sword Talon| |-| Gallery= Irelia DivineSword Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 02.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 03.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 04.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Concept 05.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia DivineSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Jax GodStaff Concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Model 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Model 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash Concept 03.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 04.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 05.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 06.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 07.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Master Yi EternalSword Chroma concept 01.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Morgana MajesticEmpress Concept 01.jpg|Majestic Empress Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Morgana MajesticEmpress Concept 02.jpg|Majestic Empress Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Morgana MajesticEmpress Model 01.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Model Nami SplendidStaff Concept 01.jpg|Splendid Staff Nami Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Nami SplendidStaff Model 01.png|Splendid Staff Nami Model Riven ValiantSword Concept 01.jpg|Valiant Sword Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Riven ValiantSword Model 01.png|Valiant Sword Riven Model Riven PrestigeValiantSword Model 01.png|Prestige Valiant Sword Riven Model Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) |-| Summoner Icons= Immortal Sight profileicon.png|Immortal Sight God Fist profileicon.png|God Fist ProfileIcon3148.png|Eternal Sword Yi ProfileIcon3149.png|Soaring Sword Fiora ProfileIcon3150.png|Sacred Sword Janna ProfileIcon3151.png|Transcendent Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia Immortal Journey 2019 profileicon.png|Immortal Journey 2019 Majestic Empress Morgana Border profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Border Splendid Staff Nami Border profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Border Valiant Sword Riven Border profileicon.png|Valiant Sword Riven Border Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma Splendid Staff Nami Chroma profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Chroma |-| Ward Skins= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn God Fist Ward.png|God Fist Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword |-| Emotes= UWU Emote.png|UWU Don't Make Me Laugh Emote.png|Don't Make Me Laugh See also * Immortal Journey * Lunar Revel * Lunar Revel skins de:Reise der Unsterblichen (Skinreihe) Category:Master Yi Category:Fiora Category:Irelia Category:Janna Category:Talon Category:Alternate Universe Category:Immortal Journey Category:Jax Category:Lee Sin Category:Wukong Category:Lunar Revel Category:Morgana Category:Nami Category:Riven